Project:Chat/Logs/22 August 2017
11:57 Okay uhh 11:57 (gets decapitated by Obi Wan Kenobi) 11:57 too brutal? 11:57 Tboo y isnt a good example 11:57 * Luigi1006YT Phases Through TBOO-Y 11:57 no u 11:57 * TBOO-Y it fails 11:58 lawl 11:58 * Luigi1006YT Runs Away From TBOO-Y 11:58 Heeeee 11:58 * TBOO-Y catches Luigi and brutally tortures Luigi then eats his body ripping off his limbs and sucking the blood then eating his brain and chewing him mercifully and makes him watch Teamerz rape Zathsu while slowly dying 11:58 copy pasterino 11:58 copy pasta 11:58 Pasta 11:58 Tboo 11:58 I DONT WANT E A T 11:58 Boopity bappity 11:58 Teamerz would never do that 11:58 "" 11:58 Thats not brutal enough 11:59 Nooooooo 11:59 AMIRIGHT 11:59 Lol 11:59 no you are not 11:59 lmao 11:59 *Makes a statue of a statue* 11:59 Teamerz did that a lot 11:59 until Zathsu and FT drove him out 11:59 why is Zathsu not pregagagagafanat 11:59 Condoms? 12:00 Battle if you dont know teamerz is a very sexually active person.. 12:00 Zathsu will never be pregnant? 12:00 XD 12:00 Yeh lets talk about something else 12:00 OK 12:00 EVIIL 12:00 AAAAH 12:00 BE EVIL 12:00 EVIL NOW 12:00 NOW 12:00 NOW 12:00 NOW 12:00 AAAAAAAAAAAH NU 12:00 NOWWW 12:00 Agree, pregnancy is too sexual. 12:00 NU SPAM 12:00 NOOOOOOWWW 12:00 *Erebu appears out of thin air* 12:00 Well uhh 12:00 Erebu: oh helloh 12:00 hi 12:00 Be evil 12:00 Uh dangit how do i explain 12:00 Uhh 12:00 This is the evil realm 12:00 be evil 12:00 lol 12:00 Kill your foes 12:00 lol 12:01 In the worst ways possible 12:01 EXDEE 12:01 /&'s 12:01 make armies of mindless souls 12:01 lmao 12:01 E XD EE 12:01 with only one objective 12:01 crazy 12:01 TO KILL 12:01 (death) 12:01 hi 12:01 hi 12:01 HAVE FUN 12:01 hihihi 12:01 -ServerRule:Evilcheats has been enabled!- 12:01 lmao 12:02 *bans everyone 12:02 ok new thing 12:02 *No* 12:02 ihihihini 12:02 hihihihii 12:02 *Thats admin permissions* 12:02 nu 12:02 *Ur only a god* 12:02 uhh 12:02 God > Admin 12:02 blue water amtrak 12:02 *LOL* 12:02 Erebu: *eats a mountains mass worth of popcorn* 12:02 Yeamerz number one 12:02 *Not in this realm* 12:02 T 12:02 *leaves 12:02 Dun dun duun 12:02 *Their ban hammers come in like wrecking balls* 12:02 *Bye 12:02 NEXT 12:03 Ok 12:03 oh please no 12:03 jjjjjjjj 12:04 YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO GUESS WHATS THE SQUARE ROOT OF 1337 12:04 Square root 12:04 beep beep giantlettuce 12:04 is that right 12:04 no 12:04 29 12:04 30 12:04 (eats lettuce) 12:04 Rip 12:04 U have forever to guess what it is 12:04 Lol 12:05 (vomits oil all over Luigi) 12:05 It's 36.5650105976 12:05 GAME OVER 12:06 wanna talk about something else? 12:06 Ok 12:06 Lets talk about horse poop 12:06 what did i miss 12:06 lots 12:06 Scroll up (grin) 12:07 Temz 12:07 e 12:07 e 12:07 E. 12:07 EE 12:07 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? 12:07 rEEEEEEEEEbigEEEEEW 12:07 EeeeeEeeeeeeEEee :) 12:07 Rather big text 12:08 wat mr.big 12:08 mr small 12:08 mr extra small 12:08 NO 12:08 mr mini 12:08 Aaahahsjskdksemmekksks 12:08 IWHSOSK 12:08 ok 12:08 qwerty 12:08 Yhh 12:08 Mr Giant 12:08 Uhh 12:09 YSUXHIA 12:09 (eh) 12:09 Nvm temz 12:09 Z 12:09 ZZZZZZZ 12:09 EEEEEEEE 12:09 wanna eat something? 12:09 No 12:10 k 12:10 Okay, have horse poop. 12:10 What the heck what is your obssession with horse poop 12:10 giant-YOU HAVE 1 LIVE- 12:11 Seriously. ._. 12:11 A 12:11 Hi 12:11 H E C K 12:11 I just realised something 12:11 We totally weren't using Lenny's 12:11 :^) 12:11 that's not what I meant 12:12 uhhhh 12:12 Hehehehhehehehehehe 12:12 What did u realize? 12:12 le 12:12 wait a second 12:12 You're (I believe) intern now? 2017 08 22